fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Crossover: All Heros Stage 1: Aroma Paradise!
Pretty Cure Crossover: All Heros Stage 1: Aroma Paradise! (プリキュアクロスオーバー：すべてヒーローズステージ1 ：アロマパラダイス Puri Kyua KuroSuōbā Oru Hīrōzu Sutēji 1: Aroma Paradaisu!) is released in theaters on March 17, 2016. The Magical Wish! Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut excluding Cure Hope. Synopsis An Invitation sent from the princess of Aroma Kingdom invites the Cures and Mascot to Aroma Kingdom except the Magical Wish! Pretty Cures. Soon later, the princess are taken and Aroma Kingdom is set into the chaos. When the Precure's transform get stolen and they are trapped, Aroma and Puff contacts Unicorn and Wizard, the Magical Wish Pretty Cures arrive but due to Megu's hungriness, they have a hard time finding them however when they bump into Smelly and Pass-Gas (X-D) They later find them and soon find out they are trick and they transform but they are not powerful enough without the other cures.. Plot Transcript Aroma Paradise Transcript Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Sumire Megu / Cure Blessing * Mikanmi Mireille / Cure Miracle *Nobuno Aoimi / Cure Faith Mascots Secondary Characters Villians Movie Only Returning New Trivia *The Cures and Mascots from every season that spoke is: **Max Heart: Black, White and Mepple **Splash Star: None **GoGo: Only Dream **Fresh: None **Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine **Suite: Melody, and Rhythm **Smile: Happy, Sunny and Peace **Doki Doki: All, exept Raquel, Lance, and Daybi **Happiness Charge: All **Go! Princess: All **Magical Wish!: All Gallery Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Magical Wish! Pretty Cure